Your Venom
by Ahyira
Summary: Harry muss sich eingestehen, dass er sich in jemanden verliebt hat, noch dazu in jemanden, bei dem er sich sicher ist, nie eine Chance zu haben. Aber er wäre nicht Harry, wenn er nicht alles versuchen würde, um zu bekommen, was ich will. HPxDm "Poison" SF
1. Chapter 1

Your Venom

In Gedanken versunken betrachte ich die Sonne beim Untergehen. Wieder ein Tag zu Ende. Ein Tag, an dem ich mich bestimmt mehr als hundert Mal für verrückt erklärt habe. Nicht, dass das in letzter Zeit selten vorkommen würde. Kopfschüttelnd wende ich mich vom Fenster ab. Ich sollte mich echt mal selber ins St. Mungo einweisen.

Obwohl… hier könnten die wahrscheinlich nicht mal die besten Heiler was machen. Vollkommen übergeschnappt eben. Endlich setze ich mich in Bewegung. Langsam sollte ich wirklich runtergehen.

Also in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Wetten, Ron und Hermine warten schon.

Wenig später lassen wir uns am Gryffindortisch nieder. Ron stürzt sich natürlich gleich auf das Essen.

Ich warne dich vor, Ron, eines Tages legt Mine dir einen Maulkorb an und lässt dich zur Strafe allen anderen beim Essen zugucken.

So wie meine werte Beste Freundin ihn grade anguckt, hätte sie das wahrscheinlich wirklich drauf.

Aber auch ich habe Hunger und will mir grade etwas auftun, wobei ich unwillkürlich aufsehe. Und mitten in der Bewegung innehalte und erstarre.

Der Grund meines baldigen Umzugs nach St. Mungo hat gerade die Halle betreten.

Er ist blond, blass, blauäugig, eiskalt, arrogant, selbstverliebt, mies, egoistisch… und sieht absolut sexy aus.

Kurz:

Die Rede ist von Draco Malfoy.

Natürlich wendet er sich sofort dem Slytherintisch zu.

Jedoch nicht, ohne mir vorher noch einen abschätzenden und gehässigen Blick in meine Richtung zu werfen.

Ich senke den Blick. Ignoriere ihn einfach. Und fange in Gedanken schon einmal mit der Liste an, welcher meiner Sachen ich auf jeden Fall ins St. Mungo mitnehmen sollte.

Hiermit wären wir bei meinem „Problemchen":

WARUM bitteschön kann ich mich nicht mehr mit Malfoy streiten?

Wieso weiche ich ihm immer aus?

Und das allerwichtigste ist:

Warum treffen mich seine dämlichen Bemerkungen seit neustem?

…

Ich habe einfach keine Lust mehr.

Auf Streiten.

Langsam wird das albern.

…

Ja, diese Erklärung tut's fürs erste. Dass das noch längst nicht alles ist, verschweige ich jetzt einfach.

Jetzt ist es Abend und ich liege im Bett. Alle anderen schlafen schon.

Nur ich nicht.

War ja mal wieder klar.

Wie man merkt, bin ich grade ein bisschen angepisst.

Ich kämpfe nämlich die ganze Zeit gegen meine Gedanken an, die mich zwingen wollen, endlich ehrlich zu mir selbst zu sein und das in mir drin nicht länger zu ignorieren.

Werde ich aber nicht.

Und glaubt mir, ihr würdet so was auch nicht sehen wollen.

Das will keiner.

Also lieber ignorieren.

…

Eine halbe Stunde ist vergangen und langsam wird mein Widerstand schwächer.

Nach zehn weiteren Minuten gebe ich auf.

Gestehe mir endlich ein, was ich unterbewusst schon so lange weiß.

Draco Malfoy ist mir alles andere als egal.

Schon lange nicht mehr.

Vielleicht war er es auch nie.

Doch in den letzten Wochen ist es mehr geworden.

Sehr viel mehr.

So viel, dass ich es einfach nicht länger ignorieren kann.

Ich muss mich wohl oder übel, besser früher als später, damit auseinandersetzten, dass ich auf Draco Malfoy stehe.

Und wenn das kein Problem ist, dann weiß ich auch nicht.

Nächster Morgen. Habe fast die ganze Nacht kein Auge zugetan.

Und meine Laune ist dementsprechend.

Von meinem Selbstgeständnis gestern wird sie auch nicht grade gehoben.

Ron und Mine haben das natürlich gemerkt, aber dem Himmel sei dank fragen sie nicht nach. Gleich haben wir Zauberkunst. Professor Flitwick ist noch nicht da, also warten alle vor der Tür.

„Hey Potter! Na, haste die Abfuhr von Chang noch immer nicht verkraftet oder warum siehst du heute so bescheuert aus?"

Malfoy.

Na Klasse.

Und er ist auf Konfrontationskurs.

Alles dass, was ich jetzt **nicht** brauche.

Danke, Gott.

Langsam drehe ich mich um.

Da steht er.

Umringt von seinen üblichen Kumpanen Crabbe und Goyle und einer unnatürlich hoch kichernden Pansy Parkinson.

Von ihrem Lachen kriegt man echt Kopfschmerzen. Gott, wie ich diese Mädchen hasse.

Einzig und allein Blaise Zabini steht etwas abseits und hält sich raus. Irgendwie mochte ich ihn schon immer am liebsten von allen Slytherins.

Malfoy grinst mich gehässig an und wartet auf meine Reaktion.

Darauf, dass ich etwas entgegne. Oder ausraste.

Aber den Gefallen werde ich ihm nicht tun.

Stattdessen sehe ich ihn einmal kurz (bloß nicht zu lange) ausdruckslos in die Augen und sage nur: „Ach, halt doch einfach die Klappe, Malfoy!"

Dann drehe ich ihm wieder den Rücken zu.

Das ärgert ihn auch. Ich weiß genau, wie sehr er es hasst, ignoriert zu werden. Kenne ich ihn wirklich schon so gut?

Anscheinend.

Professor Flitwick kommt und alle folgen ihm ins Klassenzimmer. Irgendwie geht es mir jetzt noch beschissener. Warum das denn bitteschön? Doch nicht allen ernstes wegen Malfoy!

Oder?

Na Klasse.

Das kann ja heiter werden.

So, mit der Gnade der Götter habe ich den Unterricht leben überstanden. Grenzt an ein Wunder.

Bin jetzt beim Mittagessen. Es ist echt grausam. Seit ich mir meine Gefühle eingestanden habe, werden sie immer intensiver.

Schlimmer.

Ich habe das Gefühl, ich bin süchtig.

Ich habe mich heute schon mehrmals dabei erwischt, dass ich Vorwände gesucht habe, um in seiner Nähe zu sein.

Ich muss ins St. Mungo. Ganz schnell.

Und ich habe das Gefühl, er merkt, dass es mir mit jeder Minute beschissener geht.

Und das freut ihn.

Na Klasse.

Mein Leben ist zu Ende, echt.

Wie schon gesagt, dass kann ja heiter werden.

_Your cruel device_

_Your blood – like ice_

_One look could kill_

_My pain – your thrill_


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel II

„Harry! Jetzt iss doch bitte endlich was! Du hast schon den ganzen Tag über nichts gegessen!"

„Echt, man! Du bist weiß wie die Wand!"

Die Stimmen von Ron und Hermine klingen wirklich besorgt. Sie haben ja auch Recht.

Ich esse schon seit fast einer Woche nicht mehr richtig. Ich habe einfach keinen werde immer blasser. Meine Haut ist kalkweiß und die Ringe unter meinen Augen machen langsam der Farbe meine Haare Konkurrenz.

Hermine zu liebe stochere ich ein bisschen im Essen rum, ohne jedoch auch nur einen Bissen zu mir zu nehmen.

Ich höre, wie eine Gruppe die Halle betritt. Ich sehe nicht auf.

Dann merke ich aber, wie Ron und Hermine sich verspannen und mir ist gleich klar, wer das ist. Die Slytherins, angeführt von Draco.

Ja, mein vollkommen beklopptes Gehirn nennt ihn beim Vornamen.

Und ja, ich habe es Rom und Hermine erzählt.

Ehrlich gesagt bin ich noch immer überrascht, wie gelassen sie das aufgenommen haben und wie gut sie das akzeptieren.

Von Rons Ohnmachtanfall einmal abgesehen.

Ich weiß genau, wenn ich jetzt hochgucke, wird es mir hundertprozentig noch viel mieser gehen.

Trotzdem kann ich nicht anders.

Ich bin süchtig nach ihm.

Seinem Anblick, seiner Gegenwart.

Ich schaue auf. Direkt zu den Slytherins.

Da ist er.

Wunderschön und eiskalt wie immer.

Die unbeschreibliche Sehnsucht nach seiner Nähe reißt mich hilflos mit.

Wie gerne würde ich ihm nahe sein.

Mein ganzer Körper schreit nach ihm. Ich schließe für einen Moment die Augen, um mich wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

Als ich sie wieder öffne, zucke ich erschrocken zusammen. Draco sieht mich an.

Nicht hasserfüllt und gehässig wie sonst, nein, eher misstrauisch und… fragend. Könnte man ja fast schon als normal bezeichnen. Ich erwidere völlig ohne mein Zutun den Blickkontakt und verliere mich darin.

Seine Augen.

Sie sind so schön. Dunkelgrau, fast schon ein bisschen silbern.

Sein Gesicht.

Die feinen Züge haben trotz all des Stolzes etwas Zerbrechliches.

Die blasse Haut, die hohen Wangenknochen und die fein geschwungenen Lippen.

Mit fast übernatürlich großer Anstrengung reiße ich den Blick los und starre mit klopfendem Herzen auf meinen Teller.

Seit längerem schon war ich dir nicht mehr so nahe.

Denn unsere Streite haben aufgehört. Wenn wir uns jetzt sehen, gehen wir einfach aneinander vorbei.

Dieser Abstand ist fast noch schlimmer.

Ich blicke auf meine Hände und merke, dass sie zittern.

Das Verlangen nach dir brennt stärker denn je in mir.

In diesem Moment will ich nichts mehr als dich küssen, dich in meine Arme zu schließen, dich schmecken, dir einfach nur nahe sein.

Diesem Drang zu widerstehen bereitet mir fast körperliche Schmerzen. Aber ich schaffe es und reiße mich zusammen.

Mein Gott, es geht hier um Draco Malfoy!

Und trotzdem.

Bei Merlin, Draco, was machst du mit mir?

Ich will dich sosehr, dass es mir fast selber Angst macht.

Und das Schlimmste ist: ich weiß, wenn du mich nicht so sehr hassen würdest, wäre meine Liebe vielleicht gar nicht so aussichtslos.

Ich weiß ganz genau, dass du sowohl auf Jungen als auch auf Mädchen stehst.

Und so hässlich bin ich nun auch nicht.

Ich unterdrücke ein Seufzen, merke, dass Ron und Mine mit dem Essen fertig sind und folge ihnen wortlos und noch immer in Gedanken in Richtung Turm.

Höre nur mit halbem Ohr auf das Getuschel, welches mir folgt, weil ich schon wieder aussehe wie der Tod auf zwei Beinen.

Vor kurzem ging das Gerücht rum, Draco hätte was mit Blaise Zabini. Und obwohl Zabini eigentlich ein netter Kerl ist, hätte ich ihn jedes Mal würgen können, wenn ich ihn gesehen habe.

Aber an dem Gerücht ist nichts dran. Ich weiß, dass Draco und Zabini nur Freunde sind.

Inzwischen sind wir im Turm angekommen und ich habe mich oben im Schafsaal verkrochen. Ron war einmal hier und hat probiert, mich zu überreden, doch nach unten zu kommen, aber im Moment will ich allein sein.

Ich liege ausgestreckt auf meinem Bett und starre an die Decke.

Ein kleiner Teil von mir weiß, wie sinnlos es ist, mich in meinem Selbstmitleid zu verkriechen, aber ich bin nicht stark genug, dagegen anzukämpfen.

Wie ein Gift.

Gift…

Genau das bist du.

Du saugt mich aus, machst mich schwach.

In diesem Moment habe ich wirklich das Gefühl, dein Gift durch meine Adern rauschen zu spüren.

Du bringst mich um, langsam und qualvoll.

Trotzdem… ich schaffe es nicht, wirklich gegen meine Gefühle anzukämpfen.

Denn ganz klein ist da noch immer die Hoffnung, dass ich dich doch noch bekomme.

So abwegig das auch ist.

Ich schüttele den Kopf.

Es ist wirklich unsinnig, über das ‚Was-wäre-wenn' nachzudenken.

Ich schließe müde die Augen und nach endlosen durchwachten Nächten übermannt mich endlich der Schlaf.

_I wanna love you,_

_But I better not touch._

_I wanna hold you, _

_But ma senses tell me to stop._

_I wanna kiss you, _

_But I want it too much._

_I wanna taste you, _

_But your lips are venomous poison_

_Your poison running through my veins_

_Your poison…_

_I don't wanna break these chains._


End file.
